Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella
by Vasa34
Summary: Ahhh... Te souviens-tu... De cette promesse ? Tu sais, celle que tu m'avais faite quelque temps après mon arrivé à Fairy Tail ? Des mots, des tristesses, du malheur. Et surtout, beaucoup de désespoir. Voilà comment vit Grey Fullbuster depuis des années.


Fanfiction Fairy Tail

Titre : Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella

Genre : Drame, romance

Couple : Natsu x Grey, un autre couple homosexuel, donc yaoi au rendez-vous ! Si vous aimé pas... Qu'est que vous fichez ici, bon sang ?!

Disclaimer : Les personnage de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima et la chanson est de Hatsune Miku, en tout cas, l'originale.

Mot de l'auteur : Première fic ! C'est un UA, j'avertit d'avance. Alors, le titre, c'est le même que la chanson interprétée par Hatsune Miku, même si perso, j'ai mieux aimé celle de Otouto No Ane. C'est comme une suite de Romeo and Cinderella (ou le contraire), sauf que dans Mirishira, c'est du point de vu de Juliette tandis que dans Romeo and Cinderella, c'est plus Cendrillon qui chante. Je vous invite donc à aller les regarder, elles sont fantastiques toutes les deux ! Donc, c'est inspiré de la chanson, (en fait, ça suit la chanson... un peu), mais c'est pas une Song fic ! Faut pas trop m'en demander non plus ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1.

 _Hé... Te souviens-tu... Tu sais, de cette promesse qu'on s'était fait quand nous étions enfant ? Non...?_

oOoOo

À l'époque, j'étais sûr que c'était rien. Juste une... Phase. Ce sentiment étrange que je ressens pour toi. Sous prétexte que nous étions amis d'enfance. Pfff. Quelle excuse minable. Bah, l'important, c'est que je le sache maintenant, non ? Que je suis amoureux de toi, Natsu Dragneel. Oui moi, Grey Fullbuster, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Au début, je croyais que c'était anormal d'éprouver de tels sentiment. Rassure-toi, je le crois encore. Après tout, nous sommes 2 garçons !

...

...Tu te rappels, quand on était petit ? Tu m'avais fait une promesse. Mes parents étaient morts depuis peu et je venais d'entrer à l'orphelinat de Fairy Tail. Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi pour toujours. Et ce fût le début de notre amitié. On se battait toujours. Encore aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. C'est comme notre manière de communiquer. C'est assez étrange, non ? Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. C'était différent des autres jours, parce que aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, je veux te l'avouer. Te dire que je t'aime une fois pour toute. Me débarrasser de ce poids qui me pèse un peu plus chaque jour. Ça m'étouffe, tu vois. Mais vois-tu, je suis très malchanceux. Parce qu'au moment où j'allais te le dire, elle est arrivée. Cette connasse au cheveux blonds. Une fille. C'est sûr qu'elle a plus de chance. Qu'est-ce que je me suis imaginer ? Pouvoir sortir avec toi ? Quel idiot... Cette fille, Lucy Heartfillia, l'élue de ton cœur, elle est tellement belle. Tu l'as mérité amplement. Mais elle, elle ne te mérite absolument pas. Elle est vile, tu sais. Je l'ai vu traîner avec Sting. Elle embrassait langoureusement le blond. Alors que vous sortez ensemble ! Quelle traitre, moi je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça.

Cette fille ressemble à Cendrillon. Blonde, bien habillé, charmante. Elle est si belle ta Lucy. Trop belle. Et elle le sait que je t'aime. Elle le sait pertinemment et elle s'en sert. Pour me faire encore plus mal.

L'autre jour, elle m'avait dit de la rejoindre dans la salle de cour de science, tu t'en rappels ? Je vous ai surpris en train de faire l'amour. Le sentiment que j'ai ressenti à ce moment précis était indescriptible. C'était un horrible désespoir. J'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. Je me suis avancé et je l'ai giflé. Plusieurs fois. J'avais un goût amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi elle me faisait ça ? Tu t'es élancé sur moi et tu m'as balancé ton poing dans ma figure. J'ai lâché Lucy et je t'ai regardé. Tu me regardais avec une telle colère. Dans aucune de nos disputes tu ne t'étais énervé de la sorte. Tu me traitais d'imbécile, de con, de macho fini, d'abrutit, tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je suis partit et je me suis écroulé au pied d'un arbre dans un parc. Et j'ai éclaté en sanglot.

Lucy, elle voulait me briser. Ben, elle a réussi. J'espère qu'elle en ai fière. Parce que moi, je suis fini. Tu me détestes à présent, non ? Mon meilleur ami ne veux plus me voir. Génial.

Le lendemain, au lycée, tout le monde me regardait de travers. Et toi, tu ne m'avais pas attendu pour y aller, comme chaque matin. Tout le monde avait appris l'incident de la veille. Tout le monde l'a cru ta Cendrillon. S'en était presque mignon. Presque.

Ce qu'elle est horrible quand même, Lucy.

Mais elle l'est probablement moins que moi. Oui, moi aussi je suis horrible, parce que je suis jaloux. Jaloux de cette conne. C'est pas saint du tout. C'est... Contre nature, non ? Deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble, non ? Comme d'habitude, je me suis bercé d'illusion. Le temps passait et nous nous sommes séparés.

Puis quelques années plus tard, Erza m'a dit que vous vous fianceriez. Oh mon dieu. J'ai cru mourir quand elle me l'annoncé. Pourtant, j'ai eu une invitation. Alors tu ne m'avais pas oublié ? Je croyais que tu me détestais. Erza ne voulait pas que je vienne. Parce que Erza sait que je suis en train de mourir de l'intérieur. Je mange plus, je dors plus. Je fais plus rien. Si tu savais comme c'est pitoyable. Pourtant, je suis venu.

Je dois vraiment être maso.

-Grey ! Ça faisait un bail ! Comment tu vas ? t'avais tu exclamé en me voyant.

 _Oh, très mal,_ pensais-je. Mais à la place je vous ai dit que vous allier très bien ensemble. Que vous formiez un si beau couple.

Ce que la vie est cruelle parfois. Lucy était vraiment belle dans sa robe de mariée. On aurait vraiment dit Cendrillon. Même avec le temps, elle était toujours aussi belle. Toi, tu avais grandi. Tu me dépassais maintenant d'un bon 5 centimètre !

Cette soirée-là, j'ai pleuré toute la nuit. Comme une fillette de 13 ans qui découvre l'amour. Pitoyable. Tu m'as entendu et tu m'as pris dans tes bras tendrement. Pas un mot. Mais tu sais, je t'étais reconnaissant. Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que cette phrase. Cette promesse qu'on c'était fait enfant. Ça n'avait fait qu'amplifier mes larmes et mes sanglots. Ce que tu es cruel ! Si gentil, mais si cruel ! Me dire ça alors que j'allais en finir... Néanmoins, je t'aime. Et ça, personne ne pourra m'enlever ça, même ta Cendrillon.

oOoOo

Tu te souviens quand on avait fait Roméo et Juliette en pièce de théâtre ? Tu sais, Erza avait tellement insister pour que la quasi-totalité de l'orphelinat y participe, tout ça pour un abonnement à vie à la boulangerie du coin... Elle et ses fraisiers me diras-tu. En plus, ce concours, on la même pas gagné. On a été disqualifié parce qu'on n'arrêtait pas de se battre.

Mais bref, il manquait de fille pour faire Juliette. Donc, on a fait la courte paille (moi, toi Elfman, Alzak et Fried). Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais tiré la courte paille. Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas chanceux dans la vie.

Tu crois que c'est le destin ?

Si je suis Juliette, toi, tu es mon Roméo.

Adieu Roméo.

Je t'aime Natsu.

Grey Fullbuster

Il avait beau lire et relire cette lettre qu'il avait trouvé par pur hasard dans les affaires de Grey, les larmes de Natsu ne cessaient de couler. Que faisait-il dans la chambre de son ami ? La vider. Oui, parce que Grey Fullbuster est mort. Cet imbécile c'est empoisonné. Maintenant, Natsu comprends pourquoi. Grey est mort par sa faute. Parce qu'il n'a pas vu que son meilleur ami souffrait. Dire qu'il l'a lui-même tué revenait au même. Il s'écroula au sol en sanglotant tout en serrant cette lettre à moitié déchirée contre son cœur.

 _Il avait tué Grey._

Fin

Voilà, c'est pas une joke, c'est vraiment la fin. Wow, wow, wow ! Attendez, baissez vos projectiles svp ! J'ai même pas d'arme pour me défendre !

Qu'est que vous voulez, c'est la vie, hein. La chanson finie comme ça, et en plus, je voyais pas Natsu divorcer avec Lucy. (Même si je l'aurais voulu. Lucy est un espèce sale conn... Constellationniste. J'allais dire Constellationniste.) Elle est assez courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plus quand même ! J'attends vos avis positifs comme négatif en autant que ce soit un minimum constructif, hein !


End file.
